Never Say Never
by CSIcorrespondent
Summary: Actions go better with words. GSR


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI…Never have, never will…

A/N: Well hello everyone! You thought I'd disappeared….But I'm Back -evil cackle- Lol….This is a response to an unbound challenge, so y'all know the drill! It's kind of OOC, and fluffy but oh well…It's my first kind of shot at this kind of writing! Oh, and for those Happily Ever After fans, I will be getting a couple of chapters out within the next few days hopefully. Reviews are welcomed!

"I feel like crying, and I don't know why!"

Grissom placed a hand on her shoulder. "She was your mother, Sara. It's perfectly normal to feel signs of grief when someone you love dies, even if you weren't very close to her."

Sara nodded her head. "I know that…I really do! I just….that night. She thought she was protecting us…but she just left us to fend for ourselves."

Grissom took hold of her hand. "But you've become a strong person because of it, Sara. You have the determination not to give up, to give people something more in their lives."

She nodded sadly. "I know Griss, it's just, I wish she would have been there, to support us…I don't have anyone anymore."

"That's not true, Sara," Grissom said, interlacing their fingers. "You'll always have me."

Sara looked up at him, her eyes watering with unshed tears. One slipped through her protective barrier, and plummeted down her cheek. "Do you really mean it?"

Grissom nodded silently, wiping away the wetness on her cheek. "I'd never let you go, Sara. You mean too much to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He cupped her cheek gently, smoothing his thumb over it.

Sara's heart started beating, gently aroused at the emotional contact. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Then why won't you let us be together?" she pleaded, opening her eyes to stare into the depths of his.

Grissom dropped his hand, breaking their spell. "I…I can't understand it, Sara. Why would a young, beautiful woman like you want an old, withdrawn man like me?"

Sara reached over and captured his fallen hand, running circles in his palm with her fingers. "I can't explain it. I just….feel connected with you, like we were meant to be together. I can't explain…" She wandered off.

Silence met his ears. "You can't explain what Sara?"

She looked up at him, tears falling down her face. "I can't explain love. Words go beyond what I feel for you."

Grissom sat, stunned in his chair. _She loves me? I know I love her…but how can that be possible? _He thought.

Sara rose from her chair and started to walk away, down his hallway, towards the front door.

Grissom snapped to life at her movements, and quickly followed her. "Sara, wait!"

"No!" she cried. "I know you'll never feel the same for me….It makes it worse now that you know. I can't bear to look at you knowing you'll never love me."

Sara reached his door, and motioned to put her shoes on. Grissom grabbed her hand.

"No Sara! Don't leave! I do…I do…" he paused, grabbing her face, making her look at him in the eye. "I do love you. And I can't do anything about it…I don't know how to love you properly."

They stood, the moment suspended in time.

"Tell me how, Sara. Tell me how to show you I love you," Grissom pleaded, unwilling to break their contact this time.

Sara couldn't breathe. He was making a move on her, and she was too afraid to respond and wreck the moment.

Grissom stared into her eyes, watching them darken with emotion.

Sara smiled, finally. "All you have to do….is what you're doing right now. Just be who you are, Grissom. I love you the way you are." She reached her hand up and placed it on top of his, still on her face.

Grissom leaned in closer, so that their foreheads were touching. "I can't stop loving you Sara."

She sighed happily, never wanting this moment to end. "I never said I wanted you to stop."

Their lips were almost touching, breaths mingling between the charged atmosphere.

"There's something you need to know," he whispered. "I want to kiss you."

"No objections here," she whispered back, smiling.

In one foul swoop, he captured her lips gently. His efforts to keep things slow were like a stab in the dark, and they were soon exploring one another passionately. They stumbled backwards towards his bedroom, never breaking contact. Once inside, Grissom broke away, leaving them both breathing heavily.

"Sara, we don't need to…I don't want to rush you."

Sara clung to him, catching her breathe. "I've waited for six years Grissom. Please don't end this. Make love to me."

He stared into her eyes, full of passion, and felt his resistance slipping away. He returned to her waiting lips, fully intent on giving her what she wanted. Years of sexual tension was officially released.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hours later, Sara finally woke to silence. The bed was empty next to her, and she silently panicked, thinking he had left her.

_But he wouldn't leave me, _she thought. _He said he loved me_.

Clutching the sheet to her, she looked around for her clothes. Successfully locating her pants and underwear, she slipped them on and borrowed one of Grissom's shirts. Wandering out into the living room, the smell of coffee and eggs greeted her. Grissom was busy arranging a tray, but looked up when she entered the room.

"Hey honey, I didn't want to wake you," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled slightly and put her arms around his neck. "Hmmm…making breakfast?" She hugged him lightly, nuzzling his neck.

He hugged her back, running his fingers lightly down her back. "I was going to bring it to you in bed."

"You say you don't know what to do, but then you take a complete three sixty turn. It's very charming."

He smiled and held her closer.

"What happens when everyone finds out? Do you want to tell the others?" she asked nervously.

"I think for now, we should just wait. I know Ecklie won't be pleased, but I'll deal with him."

Sara moved back to look at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't bear to lose you now, after all that's happened. Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't Sara. Never. I'll never leave you."

He wrapped his arms around her, offering her all the comfort he could.


End file.
